1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing, and more particularly, to accurately counting the number of fish caught.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for counting fish during a fishing trip are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,161, dated May 13, 1975, there is disclosed a combined booklet and scorecard wherein the top portion of the booklet is a grid and the lower portion being pages for the booklet. Score is kept by writing on the grid. U.S. Pat. No. D-289,528, dated Apr. 28, 1987, discloses an ornamented grid for a calculator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,159, dated Jan. 12, 1971, discloses a game scorecard representative of a playing field having adjustable sliding elements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,069, dated May 7, 1991, discloses a golf scorecard. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,981, dated Nov. 25, 1975, discloses a game having a game board with a picture of a lake and a continuous series of representations indicating the next action a player is to take. A need exists, therefore, for a device to keep score of how many fish and what types of fish are caught on a fishing trip. Normally, people use a paper and pen to keep score but the paper constantly blows away in the wind or gets wet, or the pen fails to work. This adds to the uncertainty of what the members of the trip caught and how many. With the present invention there is no need for a paper or pen. When a fish is caught a peg is placed in the appropriate box on a scorecard which is fastened in place and does not encounter the problem of the ink fading or running all over the scores.
The foregoing advantages are accomplished by the unique fish score card of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.